The goal of the International Extramural Associates Research Development Award (PAR-10-172) for the Mbarara University of Science and Technology Grants Office (MGO) is to provide training on biomedical grants management to the personnel of MGO and the University biomedical research community in Mbarara, Uganda. The award will create training opportunities on the financial and narrative reporting requirements for biomedical research awards from leading international funding agencies, like NIH. The award will also provide grant and grants management resources to members of the MUST biomedical research community, to national and international research collaborators, and to members of the biomedical research community in East Africa, to aid and support the pursuit of research in Uganda. The award will also modernize the financial accounting and grant oversight capabilities of the University, and provide infrastructure support to the nascent MGO. The award will further allow the University to institutionalize the management of grants and contracts into its strategic vision for the biomedical research portfolio of the institution.